Dragon Ball XS: Saiyan's Fury
by Willdawg1985
Summary: Goku and Vegeta encounter a new threat as three mysterious beings arrive on Earth with a message of impending doom. Can the Z-Fighters defeat this new threat?


**Author's Note: So first and foremost, I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball, just the plot and the original characters. Now to the exposition. This story and its potential sequels take place 18 years after the Majin Buu saga, so this story doesn't involve any part of GT and is alternate to the "End Of Z" part of DBZ, thus certain characters are altered, ex: Pan is born a year after the Majin Buu saga ends, so she is 17 in this story and so forth. This is the first chapter, with hopefully more to come. Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"COME ON, GOTEN!" Goku shouted.<p>

"HIT HIM HARDER, TRUNKS!" Vegeta shouted.

It was the same as it had been for the last few weeks. Goten and Trunks had been the first to sign up for the next martial arts tournament and had been training intensely ever since. Today, Goten and Trunks were sparring and were in a stalemate, much to the dismay of their fathers, who had stepped in as coaches.

"You getting tired, Trunks?" Goten asked, nearly out of breath.

"You wish," Trunks replied, trying to cover up the fact that he, too, was short on breath.

In a flash, Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan and continued their fight. Trunks flung himself at Goten, fists together, looking to strike, but Goten met Trunks with a fierce right hook, sending both men flying backwards to opposite ends of the courtyard at the Capsule Corp compound. The impact drove the wind out them both. Vegeta growled in frustration as Goku simply let out a small sigh.

"The tournament may be two years off," Vegeta barked, "But you two are nowhere near ready if you don't quit screwing around!"

"Goten, stop playing and finish the fight!" Goku shouted.

Goten and Trunks pulled themselves to their feet and stood back in fighting stance. After a quick breath, they were off again. Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting at a table, watching their sons fight along with their husbands.

"My how Goten has grown up," Chi Chi remarked, "He barely resembles Goku now."

"Well, not in the way he used to," Bulma said, "Trunks, on the other hand, looks the same as he used to."

"I wonder if they'll end up meeting in the finals of the tournament," Chi Chi remarked.

"If they do," Bulma began, "It'll be just like in the junior division. My Trunks will be victorious."

"Excuse me?" Chi Chi asked, "For your information, Goten has grown much more powerful than the last time he fought in the tournament."

"Well if Goten is so much stronger now," Bulma began, "Then how come he can't beat Trunks right now?"

"Trunks can't beat Goten, either," Chi responded.

"He's only toying with Goten," Bulma stated, "Come on, Trunks! Take down Goten!"

"Show Trunks how much stronger you are, Goten!" Chi Chi shouted.

Marron, Bulla and Pan were sitting on the back porch, watching the fight. "So, Bra," Marron began, "Has your father made you train for the tournament?"

"I'm not in the tournament," Bulla answered, "Daddy says because he didn't pressure me into training, I wouldn't be ready in time for the tournament."

"What about you, Pan?" Marron asked.

"Fighting's not really my thing," Pan replied, "I'd much rather go exploring."

The girls sat in a brief moment of silence, watching Trunks and Goten upgrade to Super Saiyan 2 and continue fighting.

"Who are you rooting for?" Marron asked.

"Trunks," Bulla replied, "My brother cold beat the tar outta Goten any day."

"Doubtful," Marron responded, "Goten is much faster."

"Pan, who are you rooting for?" Bulla asked.

Pan didn't answer. She was rooting for Trunks, but she couldn't let anyone know that. They might find out that her and Trunks have fallen for each other, and she didn't know how everyone would react to that.

"Pan?" Marron asked.

"Huh?" Pan responded, pretending as if she didn't hear them.

"Who are you rooting for?" Bulla asked.

"Oh," Pan replied, "Well, I'm rooting for..."

Before she could answer, her attention immediately shot skyward. Something was out there. She couldn't tell what it was, but she had a bad feeling about it. Before Bulla could ask what Pan was staring at, her eyes were drawn upward as well. Goku and Vegeta both turned their heads immediately up. They could sense what was out there better than anyone else. Goten and Trunks weren't paying attention, their full focus was on their fight.

"Trunks. Goten," Vegeta barked, "Enough.

Goten and Trunks ceased their fighting and saw that their fathers were staring up at the sky. They, too, began to sense it. That's when they saw it. Three balls of fire burning through the sky.

"What are those?" Marron asked.

"Maybe they're meteorites," Bulla said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Pan said.

Trunks and Goten landed and stood by their fathers. The balls of fire rocketed through the sky, passing over the compound. Vegeta's eyes were fixed on them and as they passed overhead, Vegeta caught a glimpse of what was enclosed in the fire.

"Escape pods," Vegeta muttered aloud.

"What?" Goku asked.

"The fireballs," Vegeta said, "They're not meteorites. They're escape pods."

"Then the big question is," Trunks began, "Who's in them?"

"That's what worries me," Vegeta said.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"Those pods," Vegeta began, "Looked to come from a ship belonging to Frieza's race."

The same worry Vegeta harbored soon spread through everyone. Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler were all powerful, fearsome, and evil beings. Now, it seems another of their race has sent three more warriors to conquer and enslave Earth. Vegeta and Goku followed the three flaming pods as they passed over the city, over the forests and slammed into the mountains. The resulting shockwave traveled into town, shaking the compound to its core and knocking everyone off their feet. Goku and Vegeta sprung to their feet, looking out at the distant mountains.

"Do you feel it, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"Three very high power levels," Goku replied, "We'd better check it out."

Goku and Vegeta then took off towards the source of the shockwave. After a brief moment, Trunks and Goten took off.

"Goten!" Chi Chi called out to her son.

"Trunks Briefs," Bulma called out, "You get back here this instant!" Their cries were for naught, as Goten and Trunks were already out of earshot.

"Pan," Bulla whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Pan nodded and grinned. As the two stood, up, they locked eyes with Chi Chi and Bulma. "And where do you think you two are going?" Chi Chi asked.

"Ummm..." Pan began.

"I know you two weren't thinking about following them," Chi Chi interrupted.

"But, Grandma Chi Chi..." Pan began.

"The answer is no!" Chi Chi said, "Your father would kill me if something happened to you."

"Mom?" Bulla asked.

"Your father would not approve of you putting yourself in danger," Bulma replied, "So the answer is no. Now sit." Defeated, Pan and Bulla quickly sat back down. Marron saw this and chuckled.

"Hey, Bulma!" A voice shouted overhead. Everyone looked up to see Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien hovering above the compound.

"Hi, Gohan," Chi Chi called.

"Hi, mom," Gohan called back, "Are dad and Vegeta here?"

"They just left," Bulma said, "They saw three pods crash land in the mountains and went off to investigate, along with Trunks and Goten."

"Gohan saw it, too," Krillin said.

"I spotted them in my telescope and when I saw they weren't meteorites, I alerted Piccolo."

"Krillin and I were on our way here when we ran into Gohan and Piccolo," Tien said.

"We'd better get going, then," Piccolo said.

"Hey, dad, wait up," Pan said, "I'll go with you."

"Absolutely not," Gohan said, "We have no idea what's out there. It might be too dangerous."

In a flash, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien were off, heading to the distant mountains. Pan sat down in a huff. "No one ever lets me have any fun," she said.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was flying through the air, his eyes fixed on the smoke rising from the impact of those three pods. Though he wouldn't let anyone see it, he was scared. Frieza had killed him on Namek, his brother Cooler was just as menacing, and if it weren't for his son Trunks, Frieza and King Cold could very well have destroyed the Earth. If these three new opponents are followers of Frieza's race, then everyone is in danger. Vegeta wasn't scared for himself. He welcomed the idea of a new battle.<p>

What scared him was the well being of his family. His son, Trunks, was more than capable of handling himself, but his wife, Bulma, and daughter, Bulla, were not. Goku watched his friend, Vegeta, steel himself as they neared the crash site. It seemed strange that so many years ago, Vegeta was hell bent on his destruction. That first battle of theirs instilled a mutual respect in both men, even if neither one would admit it.

"Something on your mind, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"It is of no concern, Kakarrot," Vegeta replied, "How long have Trunks and Goten been following us?"

"Since we left, I imagine," Goku replied, "Speaking of Trunks, I've been noticing something peculiar about him."

"Does it involve your granddaughter, Pan?" Vegeta asked.

"As a matter of fact," Goku answered, "It does."

Vegeta turned his head to Goku, a smirk appearing on his face. "How long do you think they've been seeing each other?" he asked.

"Perhaps we should ask them later," Goku remarked. Vegeta nodded and turned his head back towards the crash site.

Trunks and Goten were speeding through the air, staying just behind their fathers. "Hey, Trunks," Goten began, "When are you gonna tell Gohan you have the hots for his daughter."

Trunks' eyes widened in shock. "What?" he asked, "How...how do you...?"

"I saw you guys last night," Goten said.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over and now Chi Chi, Videl, and Bulma were doing the dishes. "So, when will you come out to our place for dinner?" Chi Chi asked.<p>

"I'm not entirely sure," Bulma replied, "Vegeta doesn't like to be far away from the Gravity Room."

On the other side of the room, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Goten were relaxing. "Kakarrot," Vegeta began, "Tomorrow morning, I expect you and Goten here to continue training for the tournament."

"That sounds good to me," Goku said.

"I'll go tell Trunks," Goten said, getting to his feet, "Where's he at?"

"After dinner, Trunks likes to stroll the courtyard," Bulla chimed in as she headed upstairs after clearing the table.

Goten strolled past the dinner table and out the back door, stepping into the courtyard. Goten scanned the area for Trunks and soon his gaze landed on a sight he hadn't expected. Trunks had Pan pressed against the wall, their mouths pressed together. Trunks' hands had placed themselves at Pans waist. Pan had managed to get one leg wrapped around Trunks' waist, pushing him closer to her. Goten, still in shock, turned and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Trunks turned a deep red. "So, how long have you and my niece been rushing out to the courtyard after dinner to play tonsil hockey?" Goten asked.<p>

"Uhh...umm..." Trunks stammered, "A while now."

"If you think I'm mad, Trunks," Goten began, "I'm not really that upset. It's really none of my business. Just don't hurt her."

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing," Goten responded, "But she is my niece and I'm obliged to say that."

"Hey, dad," Gohan shouted, "Wait up!"

Goku and Vegeta stopped midflight as Trunk and Goten caught up with them, followed by Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien. "We're close to where those pods that crashed," Piccolo said, "If they are a threat, we should face them together."

Goku nodded, while Vegeta simply scoffed. Slowly, they made their way to the crash site. As they moved above a rise of the mountains, they saw the clearing the crashing pods had made. They could see three figures standing in the clearing.

"I'll go first," Gohan said.

Gohan dashed down and landed in the clearing. After a brief moment, everyone saw Gohan fly through the air at one of the figures only to be blindsided by another, bigger enemy. Goku quickly descended, followed by Vegeta.

"Stay back, Vegeta," Goku said, still descending.

Vegeta quickly halted as Goku landed. Vegeta could barely make out the words of the conversation between Goku and these strange new enemies. Suddenly, he heard his name shouted out. Deciding it was his fight now, Vegeta quickly dropped to the ground.

"Someone call my name?" Vegeta asked.

The three figures turned their heads, staring at Vegeta. Vegeta could finally get a good look at these strangers. Two males and a female. They were wearing armor similar to the armor he, Nappa, and Raditz once wore, except their armor was a deep red and charcoal gray.

"Could it really be?" the female asked.

"Are you Prince Vegeta?" the larger male asked.

"What of it?" Vegeta asked.

The three figures then dropped to one knee, bowing their heads. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at this situation, and then noticed something behind each of them. Tails. A sudden realization dawning on him, Vegeta approached these three strangers.

"You're Saiyans, aren't you?" Vegeta asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the first chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be putting up another chapter as soon as I get it finished.**


End file.
